


Heart Rate Monitors And Worried Kisses

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Gavin is a great detective that makes some not so great decisions that worry his boyfriend to no end.





	Heart Rate Monitors And Worried Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! I just didn't have to to write recently. I know this isn't my normal update time but I wanted to get this out.

If there was one thing Gavin was better at than solving cases, it was getting hurt in the process. 

That's why a distracted Hank was pacing around the hospital waiting room. He growled at himself and slumped into a chair. 

“Fucking idiot. I'm gonna fucking kill that idiot” he mumbled to himself. ‘If he lives’ a thought chimed. No. He was going to go down that roads. Not here. Not now. 

He caught the eyes of the nurse working at the front desk and she gave him a sympathetic smile. 

Suddenly he was back waiting for Cole. The smell of chemicals making him sick and the sound of a clock ticking breaking the awful silence. The nurse smiling sadly as she came to give him the news. 

“Mr Anderson?” 

Wait that's wasn't just a memory. A nurse was really standing in front of him and hand hovering over his shoulder. 

“Yes I'm Mr Anderson” the older man replied. voice tight, shoulders tighter. 

“Mr Reed has just come out of surgery, the bullet lodged above his heart, millimeters from a major artery” the nurse told him, glancing over the clipboard clenched in his other hand. The grey haired man felt his stomach drop to his knees.

“But the doctors were able to get it out safely” he finished. The lieutenant let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding it and his body slumped as cool relief washed over him.

“He's not awake yet but you can visit him, he's in room 26” the nurse informed him before getting whisked back into the hospital by another nurse. The tall man was on his feet almost immediately and managed to navigate his way through the maze of corridors to Gavin's room.

He opened the door to see his partner laying still in the hospital bed. He was paler than normal and the drip leading into his arms was a unnerving sight. The continuations beeping of the heart rate monitor provided a small comfort Hank wouldn't have thought it would. It showed the shorter man was okay.

It showed the older man he wouldn't lose anyone else yet.

The grey haired man pulled the chair, it screeching against the floor like nails on a chalkboard, up to the bed. He got comfortable and tried to relax. 

Reed looked relaxed, he never usually looked so relaxed when he was asleep. Both of the cops had seen their fair share of dream haunting stuff so a good night's sleep was something of a luxury. Really it just showed how artificial the sleep was.

Now Hank was thinking of, sleep the exhaustion of the whole situation stared to weigh down on him. He yawned and shuffled in the too hard to be comfortable chair. 

The lieutenant didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he was woken by the gentle stroking of a thumb over his hand. He groggily cracked open his eyes to see Gavin awake and holding his hand between both of his smaller ones. The grey haired man carefully dragged the other into a hug, forgetting he was supposed to be angry at the idiot for landing himself in the hospital. 

When he did remember he pulled back and fixed his boyfriend with a scowl. 

“The fuck kind of move was that Gavin!” He scolded. The brunette suddenly took a great interest in watching his fingers twitch and fidget with the thin hospital blanket. 

“The bullet was so close to your heart” he rebuked softly.

“I know…” the shorter man mumbled hoarsely “but I thought I could have made it” he defended. Anderson's face softened; brow dropped and the corners of his mouth curving down.

“I was worried” he confessed softly; taking his partner's hand in both of his, engulfing it completely. Gavin kissed Hank's hand and locked eyes with him.

“I know… I'm sorry” he apologised. Sincerity showed in his eyes and Hank sighed. 

“Just don't do that again” he ordered quietly. Gavin drew a 'x' over his heart.

“I promise” he whispered “kiss me?”. Hank laughed gently but cupped his partner’s face and slowly kissed him.

“I love you, idiot”

“Love you too, dipshit”


End file.
